Jobasio Hootzal
Appearance At character creation Of middling height, pale-skinned and lean to the point of gauntness, Jobasio's only major similarities to his unknown half-brother Charro are his jet-black hair, piercing green eyes and a certain resemblance of facial features. Where Charro was overbearing and prideful in manner, Jobasio is far more reserved, furtive and wary in his expressions. He still has the smug self-assurance of the Hootzal line, however... Current, off duty Current, with equipment Personal information When then-governor Garlack Hootzal (at that time lacking any legitimate children) discovered one of his many good-looking serving maids had become pregant from his illicit, extramarital romping, he simply took his usual course of action and had her sent away to one of the outlying worlds in the sector, supplied with some menial job and enough money to supposedly support her child. Jobasio was born into a hard life on an industrial world, and spent his childhood in a shoddy metal shack with his mother in the sprawling shanty town around the walls of a factory. He was put to work there, same as any other, manning the machines used to assemble vehicles and press jam jars due to his lack of physical strength. His mother, Lyllen, who was losing her eyesight to her own job at a sewing bench, fully intended to keep the boy's origins a secret from him until one fateful day when she began drowning her sorrows in liquor. As she descended into alchoholism, she couldn't help but spill the beans to the shocked Jobasio, who swiftly developed a dark hatred for those who had stolen his legacy from him. He had always known he was meant for better things than this life of slavery at the factory. He didn't see any possible means to change his fate, though, and so he settled into his miserable life. He grew more and more distant from his fellow workers, becoming introverted and amusing himself by crafting small gadgets and basic robots from the spare parts discarded from the factory machines. He also wrote several cheap datapads worth of sappy poetry and violent, cathartic re-writes of classic children's tales, signing them as Jobasio von Hootzal. In fact, he adopted the name exclusively from then on, abandoning his mother's surname of Elm. When he was three years of age, his mother learned of the birth of Garlack Hootzal's first legitimate heir- Charro. Years later, Jobasio would come to understand this and hated the half-brother he had never met with a passion. When, around his 21st birthday, he saw the broadcast of his father's execution and his brother's unusual fate, the hate-filled young man rejoiced. Yes! Now he was the heir to his cruel father's fortunes! He would finally get out of here! He composed several long-winded messages to the Magisters to this effect, and borrowed his mother's meagre savings to fund his trip to planet Hootzal. On his way to the spaceport, however, he was confronted by agents of the Magistration. They didn't want another Hootzal maniac ruling a sector. They decided to deal with this illegitemate upstart in the same way they had the ex-Governor's true heir- chuck 'em in the HMRC and forget about him. He was dragged, kicking and screaming useless threats, into a stasis pod... Stats and Skills Inventory *4 tokens *Gauss rifle (twice as powerful, wearing dress) note: wat. *Coat of blue paint for rifle *sheet of paper *sunglasses *pack of gum *throwing dart(s) *Cutlass